Dream From the Past
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Ashley remembers something about Andros from a long time ago.


Disclaimer: Saban owns the characters in this fanfic except for the parents. 

Author's Note: The names used in the dream _are_ on purpose

Everything in Italics is the dream. 

Dream of the Past 

Ashley was curled up in her bed, holding her favorite toy since she was a child, a raggedy, old, teddy bear, when Andros came in. 

"Hey," he said. 

Ashley sat up. "Hi. What's up?" 

"Nothing, just came to say good night." 

"Okay, good night." Ashley kissed him on the cheek. She noticed that Andros was staring at the bear in her arms. 

"What's the matter?" 

"Oh, nothing. It's just that bear." Andros paused. 

"What about him?" 

"I don't know. I just feel like I've seen it before." 

"Hmm. Strange." Ashley said. 

"Yeah, well, anyway, good night." 

Ashley rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. 

* * * * * * *

__

"Ashley, come here." 

"Coming, Mommy." Three-year old Ashley ran down the stairs. 

Ashley's mother shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house, especially down the stairs? Not only is it dangerous, it's unladylike." 

"Sorry," Ashley lied. She never could understand her mother. Mrs. Hammond led her to the living room, where her father was with seven strangers (not just strangers, as in she didn't know them, but strange looking, too). 

"Ashley," her father said. "I want to introduce you to some friends of ours. They'll be staying here for a while." 

"These are Khayman and Lee." He indicated a tall man with a little girl on his shoulders, and pretty blonde woman with a cute, but weird looking, little boy hiding behind her leg. 

"And these," her mother added, " are Zana and Quentin." They were the other couple, and they had a little boy with them. 

The woman named Lee came forward, with her son close behind. 

"These are our children, Andros and Karone. And he's Zhane." She pointed to the other little boy. 

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said sweetly.

"Hi," replied Karone cheerfully. She looked about a year younger than Ashley and seemed eager to meet someone new. 

"Hello," said Zhane. Andros just gave a shy little wave. 

"Ashley, go show the boys and Karone your room," her mom told her. 

Ashley nodded. She moved toward the stairs with Karone and Zhane at her heels. Andros followed at a much slower pace. Ashley brought the other children to her bedroom. It was all yellow, her favorite color, and there were stuffed animals all around. 

"Wow," said Karone. "You have a lot of toys." 

"Yeah," Zhane agreed, eyeing a robot, which had been given to Ashley by her uncle. Andros was silent. 

"What do you think?" Ashley asked, determined to get him to come out of his shell. He just shrugged. 

"He likes it, too." Karone answered for her brother. "He's a little shy," she whispered. 

Ashley nodded. Her mother came into the room. "So, have you all gotten acquainted?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Let's see. Two of you can sleep there." She pointed to a little bed in the corner of the room. "And the other can stay with Ashley.

"I'm sorry it's so crowded in here." She apologized to the other parents, who had just come upstairs with Ashley's father. 

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Zana. 

"Everything's just fine." Lee added. Ashley's mother began jabbering about additions, while they just nodded politely. Her father started talking about some sporting event, which they obviously didn't understand. Karone and Zhane began bickering over some little thing, and Andros tried to blend into the walls. Ashley sighed. It was going to be a long week. 

* * * * * *

Ashley, Karone and the boys were getting ready for bed when their parents came to fix their sleeping arrangements and tuck them in. 

"Karone," her mother said. "Maybe you and your brother could share the little bed." 

Karone shook her head. "Nope, I'm staying with Zhane." Apparently they had settled their earlier argument. 

"Is that okay with you, Zhane?" asked his father.

Zhane shrugged. "I guess."

Finally, their parents put them to bed and shut the light. Even in the darkness, Ashley could see that Andros was clutching a ratty-looking, brown teddy bear. 

"Who's he?" she asked.

"What, him?" Andros looked surprised. "Oh, just my bear. I sleep with him whenever I get scared. Which is often." Ashley noticed he was blushing. 

"Oh, okay." She decided to lay off. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him. 

"I mean, not that often. Just sometimes." Andros said. In his anxiety, he dropped the bear, right under the bed. He couldn't reach it, no matter how hard he tried. Andros looked like he was about to cry. 

"It's okay." Ashley said soothingly. She paused. "You can hold onto me if you like. I won't mind." 

He sniffled. "Okay," he agreed. Andros wrapped his arms around her so tightly Ashley could barely breath. 

"Andros?" she began. But he was sound asleep.

* * * * * *

After that incident, Andros became much friendlier. He joined in their games and every night, when they went to bed, he would hold Ashley tight. 

Finally it was time for them to leave. Ashley and her parents stood on their steps. She made sure to give all of her new friends' hugs, especially Andros. Then they climbed in their rented car, and they drove off. They were just about to go inside when they heard a horn honk. Andros ran out of the car. 

"I just wanted to give you this." He said. He put the bear in Ashley's arms. 

"But…" 

"I don't need it anymore." He told her.

"Well, if you're sure." Ashley said. 

"I'm sure." He ran back to the car. Tears came into her eyes, as Ashley waved good-bye.

* * * * * *
    
    Ashley woke up. "I must have fallen asleep." She said. "What a dream." 

She spotted Andros coming down the hall. "Hey," she called, standing up.

Andros came in. "Hey," he replied. "You should be in bed." He said, sternly.

Ashley yawned. "I can't sleep. Can you stay awhile?"

"Okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep. I can hold you if you like. I don't mind." 

Ashley didn't reply. She just smiled. 

The End. 


End file.
